Girl Meets Should've Seen It Coming
by daphrose
Summary: "Hi, I'm Maya." /or/ She never realized how their first meeting would foreshadow their entire relationship.


**Hello, GMW fandom! I'm daphrose, also known as Rosie. I've written a whole lot of stories over in the Lab Rats fandom, as well as a few other Disney shows. I got into GMW a few months ago, and immediately I thought up some fanfiction ideas. So here I am! I'll posting a lot of stories over the next few weeks, so I hope you'll stay tuned!**

 **So, I know this fandom is pretty much split down the middle between Lucaya and Rucas, but to be entirely honest, I don't know what I ship! Sometimes one or the other, sometimes both, sometimes neither. But, nonetheless, I don't pass up a good story to tell when I see one.**

 **Who remembers the first "conversation" Maya had with Lucas (in which she was the only one who talked)? Waaaaay back in the pilot? Well, you'll reread it again soon enough. After watching that scene again, I wondered, "Hmm . . . what if this was foreshadowing?" And, well, this was born.**

 **There is Lucaya, but it's not happy Lucaya. There are some pretty strong Maya and Riley moments towards the end, but I wrote it as** ** _purely_** **platonic.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Girl Meets World, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 *** * * Girl Meets Should've Seen It Coming * * ***

* * *

 _Hi, I'm Maya._

* * *

 _Boing_. That was all she could really think. That was probably why she walked up to him. Cute boy, and Riley needed a cute boy. She needed someone to break boundaries with—someone besides her.

She started it all. She knew she started it all. She started it all on purpose. She wanted a boy for Riley, and she wanted a cute, feisty boy for Riley. There were plenty of fish in the sea; she walked past cuter boys in the school hallway every day. At least, she thought she did.

So she started it. She pushed Riley into his lap. She let her fall on him like an angel. It was day one; she didn't question it. He would be a boy on the subway they never saw again. He was a mysterious stranger, a man-in-a-mask-without-a-physical-mask. Riley would push her luck with a boy who would be in and out of her life in a matter of seconds. Done and over. She could deal with that.

Until he showed up in their classroom.

* * *

 _You're really cute._

* * *

Adorable. And smart. And kind. And funny. And absolutely everything that meant perfect.

She liked him. Oh, she liked him. How could not? The hair, the eyes, the gentlemanly attitude. She hadn't known many gentlemen in her life. She liked it. A lot.

Why do you think she teased him? She didn't know how else to show affection. She certainly wouldn't come out and say it. So she called him names; in her mind every single name meant, "I love you to the ends of the earth."

Of course, there was the pesky little problem that _Riley_ had fallen in his lap. They were meant to be together; it was destiny, fate, written in the stars! _She_ had started a chain reaction she couldn't undo.

She watched their relationship progress, and she determined it was about as fun as watching a turtle come out of its shell. In and out, off and on, and she simply gritted her teeth, called him another name, and moved on.

Until her feelings came to light. That was an ordeal. And until Riley stepped aside. That was a bigger ordeal.

A whole mess of feelings, of teenage pubescent angst, spilled out all over the place, refusing to be collected into an orderly pile again. She knew how _she_ felt; she had known for a long time. How _others_ felt still troubled her.

But she couldn't fault them. Feelings silenced her, too.

* * *

 _We should hang out sometime._

* * *

Let it simmer. That was their solution. Leave all relationships be, and see what comes of it. So they did. No one dated, no one talked about dating, and everyone glared at Farkle and Smackle for being so perfect and in love.

Then came sophomore year. Then came October 23rd. Then came the day when she finally built up the pluck to ask him out on a date. Then came the day he said yes.

Riley smiled and gave her blessing. Two years had given her the hindsight and foresight to know that the relationship she had wanted in middle school was not meant to be. Their passion had died out a long time ago. Friends, maybe, but not lovers. Not by a long shot.

Her best friend had become quite the wise young woman. Sometimes she wondered if everyone else would grow up before she did. In some ways, she felt like a child.

At least now she was a child with him.

 _Their_ passion, on the other hand, never died. It was always right beneath the surface, crackling and sizzling, waiting to be stroked so it could burst into flames. They both felt that way; she knew that from the start.

The boy on the subway was hers.

* * *

 _You make me happy._

* * *

It went well. There was a passion, a flame, a love that they shared. Their friends and family supported them. Though, occasionally, she caught a sad, nostalgic glimmer in Riley's eye. She talked it over with her friend many times, but each time was reassured that Riley held no ill-well. In fact, she claimed she had her eye on a new kid—a soccer player with a ponytail who apparently loved a good book.

So with Riley's approval, the two of them continued on a wonderfully happy life. She had dreamed of being with him since the subway, but never had she imagined it to be so amazing. Once they got in the swing of things, they fit together like hand in glove.

Movies, skating, and going with Riley to soccer games—everything felt like heaven to her.

She met his family and even had dinner at their house many times, though both of them still much preferred the Matthews'.

In general, it was a time to feel good and be good and enjoy the good of each other. Sure, they had their squabbles, but nothing bad enough to tear them apart. Overall, cloud-nine couldn't even begin to describe the way she felt around him.

She assumed he felt the same way.

* * *

 _You don't pay enough attention to me._

* * *

It started out innocently. Their dates grew less frequent, and while he would give her a peck on the check before most classes, he began to talk to her less and less. She figured it was a natural part of dating.

By the time the beginning of their junior year rolled around, she knew something was off.

So she approached him. She said how she felt—which was an accomplishment for her. At the end she asked to know why. If he felt that something was off between the two of them, she wanted to know.

He was a gentleman. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

She was blunt. She could take it.

He wanted to take it slow, he said. Not be so clingy. Not be "that couple." He loved her, of course—and he proved it with quite the fantastic kiss on her mouth—but he didn't like the rush. He needed time to himself.

She could respect that. She understood the desire to be alone.

What she didn't understand was when he never responded to her texts. Or her calls. Or her greetings at school. She didn't understand when he only nodded his head and kept walking down the hallway without giving her a sideways glance.

* * *

 _This isn't working out._

* * *

Then came the day. Then came December 18th. Then came the moment when she finished it, once and for all.

Four years of mixed-up feelings and jumbled emotions and sense and sensibility and everything in between. All of it was over.

Why she did it one week before Christmas, she couldn't say. Maybe because she couldn't stand another minute of being in a relationship with him. It was halfway through December and they hadn't even cuddled up by the fire or gone ice-skating in the park. He was dead to her.

He looked dead, too, when she said it. Or, maybe not so much dead as dumb. He stood staring at her, like he couldn't believe it. She couldn't decipher his emotions, and that made her even angrier.

* * *

 _It's not me, it's you._

* * *

People change. She knew that. Especially in high school—she knew that!

The teenage life hadn't been easy on them, but maybe it was hardest of all on Lucas. His passions changed, his interests changed, and she had to watch it all unfold before her eyes as she became another "interest" to be tossed aside.

That was the reason she gave when he asked her why.

She dumped him. She was glad to dump him. He might have an adorable face, and he was still a gentleman, but she needed someone who would be there no matter what, and no matter when. She couldn't count on him for that anymore.

He understand. He apologized, many times, and asked if she would reconsider. She knew, however, that a small part of him was happy. He would now be free to explore other interests. She told him so.

And she walked away.

* * *

 _We can still be friends . . . not really._

* * *

She ducked her head every time they passed in the hallway. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head during class. She ignored him, and eventually he ignored her.

He tried apologizing a few more times.

She said she needed time to herself.

He stopped talking to her.

A few months later, she saw him flirting with a few other girls in the hallway. She felt jealous at first, then she shrugged it off. It still hurt, deep down, in the depths of her soul with ballerinas in dungeons.

 _She_ had dumped _him_. She didn't want to deal with him anymore. He was someone else's problem. Someone else's adorable, gentlemanly problem.

* * *

 _He's available; we just broke up._

* * *

Then came the day. Then came the early Monday morning when she saw him walking down the hall and holding hands with Valerie McKessy. Then came his smile as he walked past, the kind of smile one would give an ex-girlfriend from whom he had long moved on.

She felt a bitter burning in her stomach, like acid. Did she still love him? She couldn't say. Maybe she was mad. Horribly, irrationally angry at him for moving on when she had yet to do so herself.

The moment she saw Valerie grab his face and kiss him, she ran into the bathroom and sat quivering by the toilet, sure her lunch would soon be sitting on the white porcelain throne.

Finally she stood, washed her hands, straightened her hair, and began to head home. It only took a few steps for her to change her mind and her direction.

* * *

 _Are you okay? Do we need to talk about it?_

* * *

She threw open the window and crawled onto Riley's lap. The sobs burst out, and without so much as a word, Riley began to comfort her in the way only Riley could.

She had taken the man away from Riley, she realized; it could've been her best friend who got her heart broken by his apathy. She didn't know whether to feel good or bad about that.

Every thought and emotion poured out of her like a broken water fountain. Riley listened, and only listened; it felt so good. She could pour out her heart and soul without judgement or fear.

Here's a good friend, she though, who will listen and be there for me no matter what.

Who needed boys? Riley would always be there.

When the tears died down, Riley shared her disappointments and her sympathies. Then they hugged, and Maya realized that every hug with Riley was better than any kiss with Lucas. Just knowing that she had someone to talk to made her feel safe and warm and loved.

And that was all she ever wanted.

* * *

 **Maybe not the best ending, but hey. It's an ending.**

 **So, what did you guys think? I know, you Lucaya fans are probably sad. I told you it wouldn't be a happy kind of Lucaya.**

 **I tried my hardest to keep them all in character; it seems to me that Lucas would be capable of drifting away, especially as he got older and began to move on with life. I know there are a few things that might be kinda weird (like the way the love triangle was resolved in the first place), but I kinda just skimmed over those parts, so. . . . XD**

 **Reviews are wonderful, if you'd like to leave one. The more thoughtful the better. Let me know what I did right, wrong, and upside-down. Your deep thoughts help me grow as an author. :)**

 **And hey, since I'm just getting into this fandom, if you guys have any ideas for good GMW fanfictions I could read, that would be awesome. Just tell me in a review or PM and I'll try to check them out soon.**

 **Yay, first Girl Meets World story all complete! Keep an eye out; I've got a few other stories coming out soon, including some Shawn and Maya fluff, some set-in-the-future one-shots, and a multi-chaptered alternate ending to Girl Meets Texas: Part 1. I can't wait to become a part of this fandom. :3 See you later! Bye!**


End file.
